


My Adventures in Dragon Ball Super

by JessikaTheInsane



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fighting, May be smut in future chapters with Frieza and oc, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessikaTheInsane/pseuds/JessikaTheInsane
Summary: It's been seven years since I left the Dragon Ball universe. Now in my mid-twenties, I came back. Catching up with my old friends, and so on. During my time here before, I've died twice. Once by one of Frieza's men, which made said tyrant furious. The second time was by Cell. That's the reason why I left. Hopefully things will be normal and calm. Remember Frieza? Apparently he doesn't forget certain people... Wish I could.Rated M
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Coming Back

**My Adventures in Dragon Ball Super**

**Chapter One: Coming back**

**Summary: It’s been what? About seven years since I left the Dragon Ball universe? Yeah, sounds about right. Why? I’ve died twice already… One by Frieza’s men and the other by Cell…**

**A few years later, I needed to go back to my world to be with my family. ...And not wanting to die again.**

**Grand Minister didn’t want me to die again, either; so he allowed me to go back to my own alternate universe and had to keep the special ring he gave me so I wouldn’t go back. Which was fine with me by the way…**

****

**After the events that I’ve been through, he said that it was alright to tell my family about my adventures. At first, they were of course worried; but they were glad that I was safe and all right.**

**Now that I’m in my mid-twenties, Grand Minister visited me again; giving back my ring and telling me that things have been at peace; and no danger was around.**

**Now that y’all know what’s happened and all, here’s my new adventure.**

**((A/N: this is going to end up being a Frieza and OC romance story. It’ll truly come in future chapters. That is all.))**

**~~~~One week later ~~**

It’s been about a week since she came back in Dragon Ball. The pink haired woman was currently hanging out in the mall in West City, munching on her food, and typing away on her laptop.

Right before she left to head back to her own world, her friend Bulma gave her a couple of capsules to take home with. It was a few keepsakes that the pink haired older teen had while living in this universe. 

Along with money.

A lot of money.

Sure, Bulma was rich and all, but enough so to actually give away money like that? You’d be surprised… Luckily for Jaime, she still had it. And with it, got her a place to live, bringing all of her belongings from her world.

Including her two cats.

Glad her apartment was pet friendly.

_She liked her neighbors, and she liked her land lady; who everyone in Jaime’s building calls her “Nana”. And she would always check on her tenants, making sure that everyone would make it home safe._

Back to the present here, the twenty-six-year-old was still typing away on her laptop; looking for a job so she could be at least useful while she wanted to live here permanently. Gently pushing her blue square framed glasses back up, she clicked onto another page to find even more jobs; she then heard a familiar voice speak her name.

“Jaime?”

Said girl looked over to see who had said her name. Her chocolate brown eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

“Bulma?”

“Oh my god, Jaime!” The older woman rushed over to pull her long-time friend into a hug. “It’s been years! So, what’s new with you?”

The younger woman shrugged slightly, closing her laptop. “Catching up with my family, finally telling them what happened to me and all that. Hell, I even tried out collage.” She sighed. “Now though, I’ve gotten a place to live.

"But right now, I’m looking to see if I can get a job.”

Leaning slightly forward, placing her elbows onto the small table. “You?”

Bulma crossed her arms slightly, shrugging as well. “It’s been a bit rough, with the Androids and with Majinn Buu. But things have been looking up. Trunks is almost twelve now, and Vegeta’s still Vegeta. So that’s about it so far.”

“Trunks is gonna be twelve? Oh wow. Last I saw him he was just a cute little kid.” Jaime chuckled slightly. 

After chatting for a little bit, Jaime and Bulma had left the mall together. She had offered the pink haired woman a part-time job at Capsule-Corp, which the young woman agreed with a huge grin on her face.

“Hey, Bulma?” Jaime began, glancing over to her friend.

“Yeah?”

“…Could you keep this between us for now? I wanna lay low for a bit until I want to meet up with the others.”

Bulma gave her friend a knowing smile. “Sure thing, kiddo.” Then she had an idea.

“Hey, since my birthday’s coming up soon, you could catch up with everyone there. I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you.”

After giving it a thought, Jaime nodded her head in agreement. “I’ll be there. Is it gonna be at something fancy schmancy?” She smirked, still doing her old little joke.

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes playfully. “You could say that. I’ll be sure to let you know in advanced.”

“Deal.”

With that, both women gave each other a goodbye hug and went their separate ways.

  
**~~~~~A few hours later. At Jaime’s apartment. ~~**

The young woman was lounging sideways on her purple sofa, staring up at the white ceiling. A while ago she had wondered if her Ki was still within her. So, she did just that.

_A small tiny ball appeared, hovering slighty over the tip of her pointer finger. After that, she stood in the center of her living room; concentrating on flying. A minute or two went by, and she was off the carpeted floor. Smiling to herself, she was glad that she still had it in her._

Back to the present, she was now in something comfy. Long grey sweatpants that covered her feet, and a light blue camisole.   
Taking another sip of her soda, there were a couple of knocks that sounded from her front door.

Confused, she looked over at the wall clock. It was seven-thirty in the evening. Then she heard more knocks coming from the door.

“I know you’re in there, girl. Now open this door or I’ll blast it open!”

Jaime groaned. Getting up from her spot, she made her way to the front door and unlocked it, opening it wide to greet her “guest”.

“Glad to see you too, Vegeta.” She deadpanned.

Said Saiyan prince scoffed and crossed his muscular arms.“So, you decided to come back after all. Now I know why Bulma was so happy today.”

The young woman glared. “I should say the same thing about you, mister ‘Husband of the Year'.”

Now it was his turn to glare. “You know what I meant! Feeling you Ki earlier, I figured it was yours.”

“Is that why you decided to grace me with your presence? Or is it something important I should worry about?” Jaime remarked, crossing her arms.

The Saiyan prince ‘Hmphed’ and uncrossed his arms. “It’s been seven years since you left, and now you came back. Why?”

She sighed softly, leaning her left hip against the doorframe. “I’ve died twice, Vegeta. And knowing how much it had already affected me, I had to go home. My family needed me, and I needed them.”

“And now?” he inquired. Now paying attention.

“Now? I’m officially living here. I’ve had plenty of time to mend, and I missed you guys.”

“…Try to be more careful with that energy of yours. Sure, it’s peaceful now; but for how long though, is something to think about.” He told her, turning to leave. Then he called from over his shoulder. “Bulma wanted me to tell you that we’re going on a ‘vacation’ and won’t be back for a few days.”

“Thanks for the head up. And thanks for worrying about me!” She smiled, making Vegeta groan in annoyance.  
With that, she closed the door and locked it.

  
**~~~~~~A few more hours later~~**

Now laying in bed, Jaime continued to stare at the ceiling. Both of her cats were sleeping like they didn’t have a care in the world.

She kept Vegeta’s advice from earlier. Her energy was the reason she got killed. 

_They were on Namak, fighting off Frieza’s men. Jaime fought hard and shot at them with her ki blasts. Krillin and Gohan were a few yards away from her, fending off more of the Frieza Force._

_“JAIME, BEHIND YOU!”_

_Just in time, too. A strong Ki blast had pierced her through her chest, getting her heart in the process._

_“JAIME!”_

_“Y-you bastards! You’re dead!”_

Shuddering slightly from that memory, she rolled onto her left, looking out from her bedroom window. The city lights illuminating the night sky.

_It was just minutes after her sudden death. Before she went up, she saw Frieza himself, choking the man who killed her._

_“You fool! I specifically told you not to attack her! Do you have any idea what you’ve done! You ruined my chance of having a powerful soldier!”_

What did he mean by that, anyway? Did it even matter anymore? Frieza’s been dead for years now.

It took her three years to fully control her energy. After coming back to life, Dr. Gero’s androids showed up. It took a lot to deal with them. 

That’s when Cell came along and made things even harder…

_“With your energy, I’ll be invincible! Truly perfect!” Cell told the older teen with a menacing smile._

_“Jaime, c’mon! We need to re-group!” Krillin shouted at his friend, holding his injured side._

_The pink haired teen looked down at her friend, smiling sadly at him. “It’s the only way to give you guys time. I’ll see you guys again, soon.”_

_That’s when Cell attacked her, absorbing her whole._

After that, she came back thanks to the Dragon Balls… And that was when she had to go home. 

Explaining everything to her family was hard. Showing them her new powers, she made them promise to never tell a single soul. 

Her family she could trust. Everyone else, not a damn chance.

Finally letting sleep claim her, Jaime was out like a light. She was glad she was back, knowing that she truly belonged here. Once Bulma and her family came back, they were going to plan the blue haired woman’s birthday.

She just hoped that nothing would happen on Bulma’s birthday.

**~~~~~~~**

**Author’s Note: Hey guys. Long time no see. A lot of things have been going on, and it’s been taking a tole on me. Personal things have been going on and I’ve been in a huge rut. My Strain fanfic is gonna be a hold for a while longer… Sorry. I’ve just gotten back into Dragon Ball and DBS is awesome in my book.**

**This story is of course placed in the series. But not all chapters are gonna be episodes. :P**

**It’s gonna be in-between episodes and such. And as I said from above, this will end up being a Frieza and OC romance story. This is gonna sound super weird, but ever since watching DBS, I’ve been having dreams about our favorite Arcosian.**

**…did I even spell that right? PM me if I didn’t.**

**Don’t forget to read and comment! Kudos and comments keep me motivated! Peace out! – JessikatheInsane**


	2. My Adventures in Dragon Ball Super chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Bulma and Vegeta, she still wanted to be a surprise to the rest of her friends. That's not the case in the one. While shopping at the mall to get Bulma something for her birthday, she accidentally meets Krillin and his small family, who were in West City to birthday shop for Bulma. Then she meets Gohan, who is now a young adult. With him is his wife named Vadal. They were also stopping by in West City due to Gohan having a conference ((I can make it happen so don't judge me)) and since Bulma's birthday was around the corner, they wanted to get her something as well. ((Better summary in chapter hopefully))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me motivated

**My Adventures in Dragon Ball Super**

**Chapter Two: Seeing Familiar Faces. By accident of course**

**Chapter Summary: After seeing Bulma and Vegeta, Jaime still wanted her presence to be a surprise. That’s not the case in this one… She was looking for a gift for Bulma’s birthday, when she recognized by a couple of her old friends; Krillin, with his wife and daughter, (who Jaime remembered from when Cell was around), and Gohan and his wife. (Gohan was just a teen last time Jaime saw him). Well, so much for surprises…**

**~~~~~Later that night, in Jaime’s dream~~**

_It was like being in some child’s dream._

_The flowers were a nice shade of yellow, and there was a huge purple tree with pink leaves. There were also faeries and cute stuffed animals that were playing interments._

_Hanging from one of the many branches was a cocoon, squirming._

_When it turned around, Jaime’s face had drained of color…_

_It was Frieza. But he looked… different. Part of his head had metal plating, which was strange. Thinking back to those years ago, she then remembered Piccolo explaining to her what had happened to Frieza after the Z fighters came back from the fight. That's why he has those metal plating on him._

_He was growling and swearing at the faeries and stuffed animals, who were cheering and laughing with joy._

_Jaime couldn’t help but be amused._

_That’s when Frieza looked straight at her, making her blood run cold. He then gave her a chilling smirk._

_"Either this is part of this hellish place, or you are actually here.” He purred. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”_

_Jaime couldn’t think. Hell, she couldn’t even speak. There was no way he remembered her. It’s been years, so he couldn’t really know her._

_Right?_

_“It’s such a shame, though. The last time I saw you, one of my men foolishly killed you. You would’ve been perfect as one of my soldiers.”_

_Frieza then smiled a sinister smile. “You would have been one of my best, even my right-hand woman. Oh hoho! It would’ve been a true honor serving under me.”_

_“Jaime.”_

She woke up with a shout, shooting up into a sitting position. Panting hard, she tried to calm her breathing and her pounding heart.

It was only a dream. It was just a damn dream.

Looking over to her nightstand, the digital clock read eleven fifteen in the morning. Sighing slightly, the young woman kicked her green comforter off, and slowly got out of her warm bed.

Usually, she would sleep until late in the afternoon, then began the rest of the day doing whatever. Whether it be helping her parents around the house or hanging out with them while they were out; such as eating at a restaurant, or just doing some errands.

Pulling off her pajamas, she then got changed into a short flared violet maxi dress. Pulling on a pair of black socks, she then made a beeline to her bathroom. Fixing up her hair, she decided to put on some light make-up as well.

Violet eyeshadow to match her dress, black mascara, some concealer, and lastly blue lipstick.

Walking back in her room to put on her glasses and her phone, she then grabbed her black bomber jacket and left. Lacing up her combat boots, she grabbed her small case that had her capsule with her ride in it, and then her purse to put her cellphone in.

Leaving her apartment, she greeted some of her neighbors while heading down to the main floor.

Outside, she opened the small case and took out the capsule. Clicking the top, she threw it into the air and watched it turn into her old skybike.

Putting the case into her purse, she clambered onto her ride and turned the ignition. Smiling as it roared to life, she was off to her planned destination.

**~~~~~At West City Mall. Twenty minutes later~~**

With her ride back in its capsule, she walked among the many people while looking around. Since Bulma’s birthday was three days away, Jaime wanted to get something that her friend will like.

Walking into a clothing store, she scanned the many clothing racks to see which one was the right match for Bulma. Scanning through some more racks, she then made her way to the Jewelry part of the store.

From diamonds to sapphires, nothing really caught her attention. Sighing to herself, she left the store to walk around for a bit. Who’d a thought finding a gift for the richest woman in the world would be harder than she thought. Looking around, she unknowingly walked past one of her old friends with his family with him.

Said family stopped and did a double take. They looked back at each other and then back at the pink haired woman.

“Jaime?”

Said woman turned to see who had said her name, and her eyes widened a bit. “Krillin? 18?”

He couldn’t believe it. Seven years ago, Jaime had left due to personal reasons, and that was the last time all of them had seen her. Seeing her again, he couldn’t help but tackle her into a hug.

“You’re here! You’re back!” He laughed, letting go and smiling a huge smile. “It’s been seven years, kid.”

Jaime couldn’t help but look a bit sheepish. “I know, but I’m back and permanently staying.” She smirked. Looking over at 18 and who she guessed was their daughter, she smiled at them. “Long time no see, huh 18?"

The blonde woman smirked. “Likewise. So, what’s up?”

Jaime shrugged as the four began to walked together. “Nothing new, that’s for sure.” She then looked over to the little girl.

“Who is this little cutie?” 

Krillin smiled a proud one, gesturing to his child. “This cutie pie is our daughter, Marron. Marron, this is an old friend of mine.”

“Can you say ‘hi’ to her?” 18 asked her daughter. The little girl looked at the pink haired woman and grinned at her. 

“Hi!”

Jaime smiled big. “Hi, Marron. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hmhm!”

“She’s adorable, guys.” She told the two proud parents. 

“Thanks, kid.”

With that, they began a random conversation about whatever. How Jaime’s life fared back at her home, how Krillin and 18 were doing, and how 18’s twin brother; 17, was a park ranger protecting exotic wildlife from poachers.

“So Jaime, do the others know you’re here?” Asked Krillin, glancing over to her.

“Only ones who do are Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma recognized me while I was here the other day, and Vegeta came to my apartment unannounced.”

“Heh, that’s Vegeta for you. So why did he go to your place?” He asked her, getting curious.

The young woman grimaced slightly. “I was wondering if my powers still worked, so I tried two of them out. That’s why Vegeta came.” She explained to them.

“That would explain a bit, then.” Krillin mused. That made Jaime raise a brow.

“Lemme guess, you felt it too?”

It was his turn to look a bit sheepish. 18 couldn’t help but grin at her husband’s nervousness.

Jaime sighed yet again.

“Guess I still need to have more control of my energy. I mean, nothing bad has happened since I came back, right?”

She questioned. Sure, Bulma said something about Majinn Buu, but that was after Jaime left. Grand Minister even said that things were at peace, so was something gonna happen later on?

“Well, after you 'left', Cell caused a lot of trouble for us; but we managed to beat him and get rid of him for good. Then a few years later after you left for home, we had to deal with Majinn Buu. Long story short, Goku got rid of him and now Majinn Buu good side is staying with Mr. Satan.” Krillin explained to her.

“Who’s Mr. Satan?” Jaime asked, looking a bit confused.

“The earths mightiest hero and savior…” 18 deadpanned, looking a little annoyed. Krillin chuckled slightly.

“If everyone only knew.”

“So, he’s a phony?” 

“Pretty much.”

“Oh wow.” Jaime’s voice held amusement.

They had stopped by a couple of stores to get something for Bulma, and this time with some luck. Jaime got her a charm bracelet with extra charms for her family and friends. 18, Krillin, and Marron got her a couple bottles of shampoo conditioner combos.

With their purchase’s in hand, they made their way to the food court to grab some lunch.

About half-way through their meals, a young mans voice called out to Krillin and 18, making the four look over.

Krillin then waved them over. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked as a young couple walked over to their table.

“Nothing much, just birthday shopping.” He told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Who’d a thought getting Bulma something wouldn’t be easy.” The young woman next to the young man Jaime guessed was his wife.

“Yeah, we know the feeling. But once you find the perfect one the easier it gets.” Krillin told him as 18 hummed in agreement.

The young man then turned his attention to Jaime, while said woman looked at him with curiosity. To be honest, he looked a bit familiar…

Then she saw a brief image of a familiar young half Saiyan who smiled up at her from those years ago. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock.

“Gohan?"

Said man’s eyes widened as well. “Jaime?”

She got up to give him a hug. “Last I saw you, you were just a kid.” She told him, letting go to get a good look at him. “Now look at you. You’re taller than me.”

“And you’re shorter than me.” Gohan joked. He gestured to his wife. “Jaime, this is my wife Videl. Videl, this is an old friend of mine; Jaime.” He introduced them to each other.

Jaime politely held out her right hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Videl.”

“Likewise.” She said as she shook the other woman’s hand. “I love your hair by the way. It looks so cool.”

“Thanks.” Jaime grinned. “I love your outfit; the little devil face is cute and badass.” She told her, making said woman grin even more.

After eating lunch, the six of them walked around for a bit longer before they all went their separate ways.

“Will we see you at Bulma’s party?” Gohan asked Jaime. All of them looked a little hopeful for her answer.

Jaime gave them a wink and replied, “You know I will. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Awesome! I take it the others know?” He asked, curious.

Jaime shrugged. “Only ones who do are Bulma, Vegeta, and you guys. To be honest, I was wanting to surprise you guys at the party.” She told them sheepishly.

They all sweat dropped.

“Well, we’ll be sure to keep this a secret. Promise.” Krillin told her. Jaime smiled at them.

“Thanks guys. It’ll mean a whole lot.” She smiled. “I’ll see you guys at Bulma’s party.” 

“See you there.”

With that, Jaime left her group of friends to go home. Outside, she got out her skybike and left the mall to her place.

**~~~~~Back at Jaime’s Apartment~~~**

Putting Bulma’s gift in a fancy gift bag, she placed it on her nightstand and then changed into a green tank top and black capri leggings. Laying sideways on her couch with her cats sleeping on the back cushions, she was looking through her phone when it started to ring.

Seeing Bulma’s name on the caller ID, she touched the accept call icon and placed her on speaker. “Hey Bulma.”

_**“Hey Jaime. Just letting you know that we’ll be coming home the day after tomorrow. And I’m giving you and the others a heads up on where my party’s gonna be at.”** _

Jaime leaned a bit more back onto the pillow she was propped on, and asked, “Is it gonna be somewhere fancy schmancy?” Still doing her little joke.

She heard Bulma chuckle. “ _ **Something like that. It’s going to be on a boat.”**_

“A boat? Are we talking about a yacht, or a Cruise liner?” She meant the last one as a joke.

_**“It’s more of the latter.”**_

“….”

_**“Jaime? You still there?”** _

“You bought a whole cruise ship?!” She exclaimed, accidentally waking up her cats.

Bulma had to pull her phone away from her own ear from the young woman’s shout. “I rented one, yeah. I mean, what would I want a cruise ship for when I’m just celebrating my birthday?”

Next to her, Trunks was eating his Sundae while looking at his mother in curiosity. Who was she talking to? It didn’t sound like Goten’s mom, nor did it sound like Videl.

Vegeta glanced at his wife and rolled his eyes. Of course she would call the pink haired girl. Like she didn’t realize that Bulma could buy or rent anything that she could have.

 ** _“I guess. Truth be told, I’ve never even been on a cruise ship. So, it’ll be fun for a whole day.”_** She said, knowing what she said was true.

Bulma smiled at her friends reply. “Then I know you’re gonna love it. There’s gonna be food, drinks, and I’m even going to host a Bingo tournament.”

 _ **“Bingo, huh? Sounds fun. Are you gonna give out prizes to the winner?”**_ Jaime asked, wanting to know if there’ll be one.

“Yep! There will be three in total. I’ll text you what they are later tonight.” She told her. Jaime nodded her head in agreement.

 _**“** _ _**Alright, sounds like a plan. I’ll see you guys in two days.”** _

“See you then! Bye, Jaime.”

_**“Bye, Bulma!”** _

With that, the two women hung up.

Sighing again, Jaime grabbed the tv remote and turned her tv on. Surfing through random channels, one managed to get her attention.

It was a man with a large curly hair and a mustache. He was wearing a pinkish red suit jacket, a white dress shirt with a blue bow tie, and grey stripped dresspants with black dress shoes.

So, this must be Mr. Satan. She didn’t even have to guess. It was some kind of press conference, which she figured with all those News crews and personnel. During one of Mr. Satan’s answers, a pink blob-like creature barged into the big room, wearing white puffy pants with yellow boots, a black belt with a gold buckle that had an ‘M’ on it, yellow gloves overs its’ hands, a black vest, and lastly a purple cape; while telling the man that he was hungry and wanted him to make something.

Quickly grabbing her phone, she managed to snap a photo of the blob-like creature. Going to her contacts, she tapped on Bulma’s name and then texted her the photo, asking if this was the Majinn Buu she was telling her about on the day they saw each other at the mall.

A minute or two later, Bulma replied saying that it was the good version on Majinn Buu named Buu.

Huh, fitting name when you think about it.

Deciding she’d seen enough, she then began to channel surf again, hoping to find one that wasn’t boring.

**~~~~~Two hours later~~~~**

After calling to order some take-out and receiving said take-out, she was on her laptop looking at her new work schedule for Capsule Corp. Bulma had emailed it earlier saying it would have to be only part-time, since the other positions were full. Jaime took that offer in a heartbeat and that’s what she’s doing now.

Mondays through Thursdays. Nine-hour shifts with great pay. Now she didn’t have to worry about her money as much. Sure, she still had plenty from before, but for how much longer though?

Typing her schedule onto her Notes app on her phone, she was all set. Grinning, she turned her laptop off and set it on the small coffee table.

Looking at her phone, the time now read nine thirty at night. She decided to watch more tv to kill some time before bed.

Skipping through channel after channel, she finally landed on one where they were showing some type of sci fi movie.  
It couldn’t compare to the ones she had home. This one wasn’t crappy and cheesy like most sci fi films. The hero wasn’t big and strong, and he wasn’t stupid, either. Him, along with a few others, were defending their lives from a group of aliens who faces only a mother would love.

A few battle scenes here and there, and in the end, the small group of people had won.

Looking at the time, it now read ten fifty. Turning off her tv, the young women walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Twenty-five minutes later, the woman opened the bathroom door with her hair past her shoulders and wearing her lime green pajamas. Going to her room, she placed her glasses in its case and put her phone down, she crawled into bed and pulled the covered over her head; getting comfortable.

Tomorrow she’ll do some grocery shopping and just stay at home for the rest of the day. Saturday was Bulma’s birthday, so she’ll have to leave a bit early after getting ready for the big day.

With that in mind, the pink haired woman was soon sound asleep.

**~~~~~Line break~~~**

**Author’s Note: Hey guys. Thought I present you with chapter two. I wanted to get this out of the way now before I forget. To be honest, I don’t know what day Bulma’s birthday was, so I just placed it on a Saturday because why not?**

**Anyway, Jaime got to see Krillin and Gohan, along with their loved ones in this chapter. Also thought it’d be fun to have her encounter Frieza in her dream while he was in his Hell. Terrified her that he knew her name…**

**With that said and done, I’ll try to update when I can; so please be patient with me. I don’t like to rush, and it makes it hard for me to comply.**

**So, with that; bye for now. – Jessika the Insane**


	3. Jaime's info and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Jaime and how she's been involve in Dragon Ball Z and now in Dragon Ball Super.
> 
> Also, this isn't an actual chapter, it's more about Jaime and what'll happen future chapters.

**My Adventures in Dragon Ball Super**

**Chapter Two-in-a-half:**

**Jaime’s info and more**

**As the chapter says, this isn’t really a chapter. It’s more about how Jaime was involved in the Dragon Ball Z arc and into Dragon Ball Super.**

**Let’s begin with the end of the Saiyan Saga, and the beginning of the Frieza Arc. Jaime was about fourteen or fifteen at that time, and with that age, she was pretty responsible to go there. Enough so that the Grand Minister had given her the Alternate Reality ring.**

**She was fourteen going on fifteen during the Ginyu Force and Namak sagas, and that was when Jaime was killed. During her time as a dead person, she was on King Kai’s planet to train, and to get stronger. Just one little detail, though...**

**Jaime had somehow managed to go back in time to where Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were killed by Nappa and his creepy Saibamen ((did I even spell that right?)). She didn't know how or why she was sent back, and neither King Kai; sonthe pinkette stuck with it.**

**A few months there, she, along with her Yamcha; were wished back to life by the Namakian Dragon balls. Tien and Chiaotzu were wished back six months later.**

**Three years later, now at age seventeen, Jaime and her friends had encountered the Androids that Future Trunks had warned them about from his timeline. After fighting off 17 and 18, the Z Fighters then encountered a powerful bio-android named Imperfect cell…**

**After fighting him off, Jaime had selflessly sacrificed herself to give her friends some time to regroup after a rough battle with Cell.**

**But instead of going back to King Kai's, she was escorted to** **the Sacred World of the Kais by the Supreme Kai himself.**

**Three years there, and still seventeen, Jaime was wished back to life by her friends thanks to the Dragon Balls, she stayed with them before Majin Buu showed up. At Age 771, she decided that she needed to go back to her world, knowing that she’s been in the Dragon Ball universe long enough.**

**Telling her friends that she has had so much fun with them, and saying that it was a true honor fighting alongside them, she bid them a heart filled good-bye; she then was warped back to her world.  
**

**After explaining to her family what she had been through, she made them promise not to tell a single soul… She didn’t want random people to know her story, or to learn about her powers.**

**Now twenty-six, she then decided that she wanted to go back to the Dragon Ball universe. It’s been seven years (which is now Age 778) since she had left, so with her ring; she was transported to where all her friends were.**

**And that’s about it. Now then, let’s talk about Frieza and his son; Kuriza.**

**This’ll be more accurate in later chapters during Frieza’s resurrection, so bear with me here…**

**While fighting Goku and Vegeta, he sees Jaime watching their fight, along with the others who were there as well. The pinkette had been clutching her bloodied right shoulder. Probably from a stray ki blast.**

**Something sort of… changed within the Frost Demon. Now this may be ooc for Frieza, and it might as well be.**

**Just as** **Vegeta was about to give Frieza the final blow, the Frost Demon then points at Jaime, getting the Saiyan Prince’s attention.**

**Frieza tells him that he has a small proposition for him and the others. To spare everyone and the Earth, he wants Jaime to come with him.**

**Everyone was outraged. Saying that he was only lying, making them believe that Frieza would even keep his word.**

**Jaime didn’t want to believe it either. She’s heard and even seen what the Frost Demon has done. Why the hell would she believe him at all? But still…**

**She then loudly says that she’ll agree, but requests that she will be returned to her home and to her friends.**

**Frieza gave her his word, and then held out a hand for her to take.**

**After Jaime talked to Vegeta and Goku, she took Frieza’a hand. Summoning a small scout ship, the duo had left Earth; but not before a certain Destroyer God warning the Frost Demon to nothing anything happen to the Young woman. ((will be in more detail when that future chapter comes.))**

**During her time with Frieza, she slowly got to know more about him. She found out that he has a son, which was surprising to say the least.**

**She then met Frieza’s young son, whose name was Kuriza.**

**I know in Dragon Ball Wiki, it says that Kuriza was born either before or after Age 764. But since it’s my fanfic and all and seeing this little info in another Frieza/OC fanfic, it wouldn’t hurt to do the same. Right? Right.**

**Kuriza was born in around Age 775, since the rest of the story is set in 779. Making him four years old.**

**Once meeting the young Frost Demon, Jaime fell in love with the little cutie. With Frieza’s blessing, Kuriza now calls Jaime “Mama”.**

**Spending a couple of months with the two of them, and keeping his word, Frieza takes Jaime back to earth. Kuriza, becoming attached to her, wanted to go with her. Telling Frieza that she’ll look and take care of him, he agrees.**

**And I’m now leaving it at that. Hope this helps everyone who reads this fanfic of mine and won’t get confused in the future.**

**I wanted to put this out here since it was hopping around in my head. Blame the plot bunnies. Blame them hard.**

**\- Jessika the Insane**

**P. S. kudos & comments keep me motivated. **

**Author's Note:**

> https://jessikatheimmortalhuman.tumblr.com/post/189671727434/these-are-for-my-new-fanfic-story


End file.
